


Rest

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Gen, Massages, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Numbuh 274 overworks himself during Christmas.Good thing Numbuh 1 is there to scold him and keep him company.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 2
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Rest

_[Scene: a break room on the Moon Base. Chad slowly wakes up...]_

**Chad:** [groggily] Huh...?

_[...and finds that he is lying on a couch]_

**Chad:** This isn’t my desk...

_[He looks up and sees that Nigel is standing by his side. The younger boy is holding a plate of cookies]_

**Nigel:** [sadly] Of course it’s not your desk, sir. I...um, noticed that you fell asleep while you were completing paperwork, and, well, sleeping at your desk isn’t good for your posture and overall health, so...I brought you here.

 **Chad:** Oh, Numbuh One...? Um, thanks for doing that. But, uh, it’s Christmas. You should be partying with your friends or...or something.

 **Nigel:** I could say the same thing about _you,_ sir.

 **Chad:** [slowly sitting up] Well...it’s just...I have a lot to do, alright? I have to complete paperwork, make sure the toys and games are in their proper boxes and shelves, pick up litter...you know, the usual.

 **Nigel:** [slapping himself on the head] Good heavens, you’re even worse than _me,_ sir...

 **Chad:** [shrugs] Well, that’s what a Supreme Leader does, right? He makes sure everything is in its proper place.

 **Nigel:** [concerned] I know that, but...but _look_ at yourself! Your hair is a mess, you have bags under your eyes...you look absolutely _**terrible**_ , sir!

 **Chad:**...Eh. It’s fine. I can take care of that.

_[Chad tries to get up, but Nigel just pushes him back onto the couch and shoves the plate of cookies into the older boy’s hands]_

**Nigel:** [strictly] I _cannot_ allow you to get up, sir. I’m afraid you’ll end up passing out again if you keep pushing yourself....and not just from sleep deprivation, sir.

 **Chad:** Don’t worry, there’s just twenty more hallways and ten more rooms to check--

 **Nigel:** [infuriated] Chad Dickson! Sit down _this instant_ _ **and eat your cookies!**_

 **Chad:** But--

_[Nigel gives Chad an icy look. After a few seconds, Chad sighs and starts eating the cookies]_

**Nigel:** [taking a deep breath]...Very good, sir.

 **Chad:** [elated] Speaking of good, these cookies are delicious!

 **Nigel:** [twiddling his fingers] Ah, I’m...I’m glad you like them, sir.

 **Chad:**...Uh, Numbuh One? You...you do realize that you don’t have to keep calling me ‘sir’, right?

 **Nigel:** [clearing his throat] Sorry. Force of habit, sir...I mean, Chad.

_[Chad softly chuckles and gives Nigel a kiss on the cheek]_

**Nigel:** [blushing]...Ah, um, thank you...Chad.

_[Chad smiles lovingly as he finishes eating the cookies. He then gets up again, but...]_

**Nigel:** [strictly] Excuse me, just where do you think you’re going?

 **Chad:** [grinning sheepishly] Uh, to the kitchen sink?

_[Nigel abruptly snatches the plate out of Chad’s hands and pushes the older boy onto the couch. Nigel then puts the plate on a nearby table and starts pinching Chad’s cheeks]_

**Nigel:** You. Stay. And. Relax. You. _**Idiot.**_

_[Before Chad can say anything else, Nigel abruptly forces the older boy onto his back and climbs on top of him. Nigel then takes Chad’s hands and places them so that they’re above the older boy’s head]_

**Nigel:** You listen, and you listen _well,_ Chad. I will _not_ let you leave until you get some rest. Understand?

 **Chad:** [blushing] Uh, sure.

 **Nigel:** Good.

_[Nigel starts massaging Chad’s hands using his thumbs, which makes Chad hum happily]_

**Chad:** Ah yeah, this is _exactly_ what I needed...

 **Nigel:** [softly] That’s it, Chad. Just relax and focus on my gentle touch...

_[Nigel continues the hand massage for ten minutes (which makes Chad continue his happy humming) before moving his hands up to Chad’s scalp/temples]_

**Chad:** Ah, Nigel...why aren’t you working as a masseuse~? You’re _really_ great at getting rid of headaches, you know~

_[Nigel’s hands tremble as he starts to play with Chad’s hair]_

**Chad:** [worried] Hey, now, relax. Your hands are shaking. [rubbing Nigel’s back] Um, is something on your mind, or…?

 **Nigel:** [turning very red] Um, no, sir. I’m just...[he brushes Chad’s hair out of his face]...oh.

 **Chad:** What is it?

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Well, it’s just...when you’re not sleep deprived or stressed, your blue eyes shine so beautifully...they’re like sapphires, in a way...

_[Chad chuckles warmly as he plants a soft kiss on Nigel’s nose. Nigel whimpers as he quickly buries his face into Chad’s chest]_

**Nigel:** Oh, dear…

 **Chad:** Hmm? [sadly] Hey, Nigel, what’s wrong?

 **Nigel:** Well, it’s just... I, uh… [quickly]...I don’t think I can keep up this scalp massage, alright? I started the massage because I wanted to help you relax, because, er, I know you have been overworking yourself, and, uh, I know you kept giving me massages when I was stressed, and I just...wanted to return the favour, you know? But...I don’t know if I’m stressed myself or if it’s due to...nervousness, but--

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] Shush, shush, shush. You listen to me, okay? [yawns] I feel very relaxed thanks to you, and not just because of the massages; your _very presence_ played a part, too. [nuzzling Nigel’s scalp] You’re a great kid, Nigel. Thank you for looking after me.

_[Chad softly kisses Nigel’s scalp, which causes the younger boy to giggle]_

**Nigel:** Oh...yes, well, thank you, I suppose. [clearing his throat] Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go complete the rest of your tasks. You stay here and get some sleep, alright? 

_[Nigel tries to get up, but he isn’t able to do so because of Chad holding him very tightly]_

**Chad:** [whiningly] But Nigie, I can’t sleep if I don’t have something or someone to cuddle with…

**Nigel:** ...Chad, you were sleeping fine just a few minutes ago.  And you weren’t cuddling anything.

**Chad:** [rubbing his face against Nigel’s temple] But Nigie, I’m  so lonely~! 

**Nigel:** ... You want  me to help  you with your remaining tasks, don’t you?

**Chad:** [flatly] Yeah.

 **Nigel:**...And you didn’t say that in the first place because…?

**Chad:** [whiningly] Because I want you to spoil me some more ~!  [giving Nigel a very tight squeeze]  I want some attention~!  [ sniffs ] Pretty please, Nigie~?

**Nigel:** Hmm, very well. It wouldn’t be a good Christmas for you if I left you alone, anyway.

 **Chad:** [giving Nigel another squeeze] Aw, thank you, Nigie~! [yawns] You’re so sweet~!

 **Nigel:** Yes, yes. Now go to sleep. _**Please**_ _._ I _really_ don’t want to relive the day where you got so sleep deprived that you were clinging onto me like gum on a shoe.

 **Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Understood. Thank you again for...[yawns]...making this Christmas a happy one, Nigel…

 **Nigel:** [happily cuddling up to Chad] Don’t mention it, Chad.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought... [sleep deprived] Numbuh 274 is like a Goodra:
> 
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goodra_(Pok%C3%A9mon)
> 
> He's very affectionate and adorable (mostly toward Nigel), but very powerful. Also, if you leave him alone too long, he starts crying.  
> [Funnily enough, the Ultra Sun Pokedex entry states "don't get mad (when Goodra hugs you)".]
> 
> ...That kind of makes him pretty tragic, actually. There are some canon implications that Chad doesn't have any real friends; he is just idolized and/or seen as a living trophy. There is a good chance that if anyone treated him as a real person, he would cling to them and never let go.
> 
> References:  
> https://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/87126485050/hello-there-i-had-this-thought-do-you-think-that-kuki  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LivingEmotionalCrutch  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/anxious-attachment
> 
> Related/recommended fic:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6585093/1/Zuzu-s-Petals


End file.
